nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Trigve, Prince of Arendaal
Prince Trigve of Arendaal ("Trigve the Wise") (1736 - 1786) was a hereditary Prince of Arendaal and Grand Duke of Norse Burgundy. He was the third son of Queen Regent Beatrix I of Arendaal and Thomas of Franken, and thus a younger brother of both Edvard IV and Hathor III. Trigve married Princess Francoise of Montelimar and together they were the parents of King Karl V "the Great" of Arendaal. Karl was one of the leaders of the 1790-1800 "Revolution of Light", which saw Arendaal become established as a constitutional monarchy, a parlimentary democracy with limited suffrage and an officially secular state. Trigve’s personality and philo sophical sympathies appear to have influenced his son’s sensibilities. He was close to his siblings, both to his brothers King Edvard IV and Hathor III, and his sisters: Evelina, Empress of the Talemantine Empire, Adelaide, Queen of Anglyn and Klara, Queen of Cambria. He corresponded frequently with them and many of his letters survive. He was the known as the most quiet, humble, and good natured of his siblings, a picture which is mirrored in his writing. The tone and content thereof also display his keen intellect and his deep interest in scientific and philosophical study. Prince Trigve was famous for being a voracious reader. He had one of the most extensive libraries in the country, possibly in Europe. He also wrote extensively himself, mostly scientific and philosophical treatises, one of which dealt with the Rights of Man. Family, Marriage and Children Prince Trigve of Arendaal married Princess Francoise of Montelimar, a daughter of the King of Montelimar. Their children included: *Karl V of Arendaal (1769 - 1839) - who succeeded his uncle Hathor III as King of Arendaal in 1800 Siblings *Edvard IV of Arendaal - brother *Hathor III of Arendaal - brother *Evelina of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - sister. Consort to Emperor Stefano Emanuelle IV of the Talemantine Empire *Klara of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - sister. Consort of Owain I of Cambria *Adelaide of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - sister. Consort to Alfred IV of Anglyn Other Royal Relations *Julienne of Cambria, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law *Helene I of Arendaal - niece *Viktoria of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - niece *Evelynn of Anglyn, Queen of Arendaal - sister-in-law (first wife of Edvard IV) *Victoria of Breotonia, Queen of Arendaal - sister-in-law (second wife of Edvard IV) *Elisabeth of Lorraine, Queen of Arendaal - sister-in-law, wife of Hathor III *Heloise of Arendaal, Empress of Wiese - greataunt. Consort of Emperor Emperor Karl I of Wiese *Isacco Beniamino II of the Talemantine Empire - greatuncle *Liliana of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - greataunt. Consort of King Michel II of Montelimar *Kristine of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - greataunt. Consort of Phillip IV of Eiffelland *Adelina of Arendaal, Queen of Ormssex-Colne - greataunt. Consort of King Christian II of Ormssex-Colne *Sophie of Wendmark, Queen of Arendaal - grandfather's second wife *Pieter II of Arendaal - grandson *Alexandra of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - granddaughter. Consort of King Henri X of Montelimar *Klarissa of Arendaal, Marquise d'Hennessy - granddaughter. Consort of Marquis Jas Lyon Moët-Hennessy * Anastasia of Arendaal, Czarina of Gorno-Altai - granddaughter. Consort of Czar Edvard II of Gorno-Altai * Juliette of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - granddaughter. Consort of Morgan II of Cambria Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Thomas of Franken |3= Queen Beatrix I of Arendaal |4= King Henrich VII of Franken |5= Queen of Franken |6= Gustav V of Arendaal, Emperor of the North |7= Jacqueline of Eiffelland |8= King Nikolaus V of Franken |9= Alais of Arendaal |10= x |11= x |12= Emperor Theodore VII of the Talemantine Empire |13= Kristianna I of Arendaal, Empress of the North |14= King of Eiffelland |15= Queen of Eiffelland |16= King Jakob III of Franken |17= Queen of Franken |18= Magnus II of Arendaal, Emperor of the North |19= Diane of Breotonia |20= x |21= x |22= King of Breotonia |23= Queen of Breotonia |24= Emperor Beniamino IX of the Talemantine Empire |25= Talemantine Empress |26= Crown Prince Frederik of Arendaal |27= Johanna of Batavie |28= King of Eiffelland |29= Queen of Eiffelland |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures